I Fall For You
by KowawaKoala
Summary: What if Sakuragaoka High School was co-ed? How would each of K-ON crew react to the boys in her life? Characters may be a bit OOC. Character pairings: YuixOC MioxOC RitsuxOC MugixOC AzusaxOC. AU I think. R&R please
1. First Day of School

**Hi there everyone!~ Before we get this story started, here's some things you guys gotta know :)**

**A/N: I know that some of you may not like OC's, but I can't seem to be able to write the romance* type yuri; it makes me feel umfortable writing it. So... I'll apologize right now. Gomenasai! -bows head in apology-**

***Also thank you Genki Collective for pointing out some mistakes, I will fix them and try to improve on Chapter 2. Thank you very much once again :) **

**also, if the K-ON characters seem a bit OOC, I'm sorry again. I tried my best. **

**Sakuragaoka High School will be co-ed for story purposes and story purposes alone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; everything in K-ON belongs to their rightful owners. kthnx**

****Ok, now that all that is done, here goes :) My first 'anime' fanfiction! Enjoy~****

* * *

><p>Sunlight gleamed into the room; warming everything it touched and disturbing a certain boy's sleep.<p>

"Mmmmm…," groaned the boy as he attempted to curl up tighter in his blankets in order to hide from the sunlight. Like most teenagers, he wasn't the morning sort of person. As he continued to snuggle into his blanket, he heard someone calling him.

"Ren, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" a woman's voice called from downstairs. "First impressions are everything!"

Ren made no movement whatsoever; he simply just lay there in his bed. The voice called him again, louder this time. Still, he ignored it. Finally, the door opened and his mother walked in.

"Hey, did you hear me young man?" demanded his mom as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I did, calm down...," Ren replied, slightly annoyed that he had to get up. "Jeez..."

Grumbling, he got out of bed and shuffled to his closet to pick out the clothes that he was going to wear that day. It was then that his mother left the room, mumbling something that sounded like 'lazy teenagers.'

_'Man, what a hell of a way to wake up on the first day of school...,'_ he thought as he put on a black jacket.

When Ren finished dressing, he went to the bathroom to get ready. After all, it was the first day of high school; he had to look his best and, like his mom said, make a good impression. Ren squeezed some gel into the palm of his hand and started to fix his messy brown hair back into shape. After he was finished, he grabbed his backpack and made his way downstairs. Along the way, he grabbed a slice of toast from the toaster. _'If I don't get going now, I'll be late,'_ Ren thought as he glanced at the clock.

"I'm heading to school now mom," Ren said as he opened the door and stepped outside, "I'll see you later."

When he stepped outside, he glanced up at the sky. There was not a cloud in sight; the cool breeze blew softly and ruffled his hair

_'And now starts the first day of school at Sakuragaoka High,' _Ren thought as he made his way to school.

* * *

><p>When Ren saw the school, he wasn't impressed.<p>

_'Looks like a large middle school,'_ he thought dully.

Students were walking around campus; some of them walking with friends while others seemed downright lost. Ren didn't have any friends here since he was a transfer student from America due to his dad working for a large corporation here in Japan. After glancing at his watch one last time, he decided to head over to the auditorium which was located at the main building; it was the place where the opening ceremony was going to be held at.

As he made his way towards the main building, the breeze blew down some of the sakura petals; creating a small pink whirlwind that spiraled toward him. He shut his eye for a brief moment, letting the petals fly past him. When he opened his eyes, he saw something that took his breath away.

A brown-headed girl was standing there in front of him looking towards the school. She wore a yellow hairclip that held part of her bangs down on the side of her head while the rest of her bangs hung loosely down her forehead. She also wore an apparel that appeared to be the school uniform. From the lost look on her face, she was looking for somebody.

_'She's cute...,'_ Ren thought as he felt a blush creep up his cheek.

As he gazed dumbly at the girl, he saw her face light up as she spotted her friend. Smiling brightly, the brown-headed girl then made her way to her friend and pretty soon, the two disappeared inside the auditorium.

_'I'll have to introduce to myself to her sometime,'_ Ren noted as he made his own way to the auditorium.

When he went in, he found it to be jam-packed with students already. Squeezing through the crowd, he found a seat near the row at the back of the room and as he glanced around, it seemed as though that he was the only one who had forgotten his uniform. Unfortunately, he had never even_ recieved_ his uniform. He mentally noted to get his uniform tomorrow. Just then, another boy, who also wasn't wearing a student uniform, sat down in the chair next to him.

The boy wore a black hoodie with gray jeans to match and had jet-black hair with bangs that almost completely covered one eye. _'He looks like a cat,'_ Ren thought, slight intimidated by the boy's yellow eyes. The boy then glanced at Ren and gave him an understanding look.

"Are you a transfer student?" asked the boy, staring at Ren intently with eyes that seemed to pierce through Ren's soul, instantly making him uncomfortable.

"Um yeah, I moved here a couple weeks ago," Ren answered nervously. _'This guy's kind of scary. Why is he asking me that? Is he a transfer student too?'_ Ren's mind was jumbled with thoughts as he started to fidget slightly in his seat due to his nervousness.

"Oh, same here," said the boy as he suddenly smiled, "since we're both transfer students, want to be friends?"

This took Ren off guard completely. _'What a change in personality!'_ Ren was shocked, but quickly regained his composure.

_'Maybe he isn't so intimidating after all. Sigh, since I have no friends here, I might as well be his friend.'_ Ren thought as he made his decision.

He then smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure, let's be friends. My name's Ren Takahashi, what's yours?"

"Akio Nakamura," the boy replied in kind as he shook Ren's hand, "nice to meet you."

As they struck up a conversation, the lights suddenly went dark and the stage lit up; the ceremony was about to begin. The principal walked up to the podium in the middle of the stage and raised his hand, motioning for everyone to settle down. When all the ruckus had died down, he began his speech.

_Good morning everyone, I hope you all have had a good night's rest because today is the start of a new page in your life! Welcome to Sakuragaoka High School! We are proud to have you all here today; fresh young minds eager to learn and bursting with excitement to obtain the knowledge we truly cherish. I hope this year will be..._

* * *

><p>"So, where you from anyways?"<p>

"America."

"Oh, me too! High five!"

Shortly after the opening ceremony, Ren and Akio got along really well. They talked and talked until the bell rang, signalling for the two friends to head to their homeroom. They bid each other good-bye before heading over to their respective classes.

_'I wonder if that cute girl I saw earlier will be in my class,'_ Ren dully thought as he walked toward classroom 1-1.

When Ren walked into the classroom, he found that almost everyone had arrived already and taken a seat. Sighing, he walked towards the back of the room and took a seat near the window; although he had a wide view of the classroom, he couldn't see each person's face clearly. Beside him, there was an empty chair.

It was then the teacher started to take role; she told each person to stand up and introduce themselves. As this progressed, Ren didn't see the girl he saw before. _'Maybe she isn't in this class...,'_ he muttered to himself. He sounded defeated; as though all his hope had been crushed at that moment. _'Now, I'll never meet her...'_

As if fate was trying to prove him wrong, a certain brown-headed girl barged into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late!" she apologized. She sounded out of breath, as though she had been running. She then gave a quick apologetic bow and shuffled over to her seat, nearly tripping over one of the legs of the table as she did so.

_'She's clumsy...'_ Ren mentally facepalmed, but quickly regained his composure as the brown-headed girl took the seat next to him.

After a while, everyone had already introduced themselves except Ren and the brown-haired girl. As if on a cue, she stood up and exclaimed brightly.

"My name is Yui Hirasawa! I hope that we can be good friends!"

She then smiled sweetly and sat back down. It was now Ren's turn to introduce himself. He stood up and took a deep breath before he started.

"I'm Ren Takahashi. Please take care of me," Ren announced as he gave a quick bow.

He sat down and sighed, leaning his head against his arm. _'This is just like America,'_ he thought as he stared off into space. _'Hopefully it won't be as boring.'_ Shortly after the introductions, the teacher started to teach the material. As the teacher progressed, Ren lay down on his arm and dozed off into a peaceful slumber...

_'Yup, just as boring...'_

* * *

><p>"Hrmmm...," Ren mumbled as he awoke from feeling someone tap him on the shoulder.<p>

As his vision was adjusting, he saw that the person who had woken him up was none other than the cute girl, Yui Hirasawa. Instantly, Ren jolted fully awake.

"Um... Takahashi-kun, do you know how to do this problem?" Yui asked shyly, but with an outright confused expression. She sounded as though this was her first time speaking to a boy.

"Let's see the problem." Ren took a look at her notebook; "what is the square root of radical two hundred?" After working out the problem on his own notebook, Ren explained it to Yui.

"Ok, so first you pull out one hundred, which is ten when you square root it and take it out of the radical sign so that you are left with ten times radical two, which is your answer," Ren explained.

After he was done, he asked if Yui had gotten everything he said.

"Mhmm, I got everything. Thank you Takahashi-kun!" Yui exclaimed happily as she smiled sweetly at the boy.

At the moment she smiled at him, Ren almost blushed, but caught himself and was able to maintain his composure. He replied 'your welcome' and returned her smile. Turning around to face the front, he laid his head down on his arm, but was not able to fall asleep again. Luckily the bell rang in five minutes so he didn't have to wait long. Since it was the first day of school, the day was shortened so that it was only half as long as a normal class period. A shortened day was a good day. When the bell rang, the students got up were about to leave when the teacher announced something.

"Don't forget that tomorrow is a normal day schedule and that all students must join a club and actively participate in it. Have a good day and see you all tomorrow."

After the teacher finished, everyone shuffled out of the classroom and into the hallway and started to talk with friends. Ren watched as Yui meet up with a girl with short hair and glasses before they started to walk home together. Before Yui left, she turned around and waved bye to him and thanked him again for helping her on the problem. Ren smiled and waved back; he had finally been able meet her.

As he started walking down the hallway to the door too, a poster caught his eye. _The Light Music Club _it said.

'Sounds interesting,' Ren thought to himself. 'I'll have to check it out tomorrow.'

When he finished looking at the poster, he started to walk towards the door again, meeting up with Akio along the way. The two then left school and started talking about their day the whole way home.

It was the end of the first day at the school...

* * *

><p><strong>Well... that concludes chapter 1 :D -feels accomplished- <strong>

**I know that this chapter only contains Yui, but I'll be introducing the rest of the K-ON crew (and more OC's) as the story progresses :)**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**I'll try to have chapter 2 up as soon possible after I finish my finals. Until then~**


	2. Afterschool Club

**Sorry sorry sorry D: I almost completely forgot about this story. T~T**

**School has been extremely (emphasis on extremely) busy with a lot of hectic projects and tests, so I did not have a chance to even log onto fanfiction. :( But enough escuses from me.**

**I will try to write more often (whenever I can) and try to update faster.**

**A/N: Just to be safe, sorry for OOCness, if any. :o**

**But nonetheless, enjoy~ :)**

* * *

><p>'<em>Let's see…where is this club room located…?'<em>

Ren wandered around campus with a lost expression on his face, looking for the Light Music Club classroom.

It was the next day and he had come to school early in order to look for the classroom, but was having no luck whatsoever. In addition, since he was early, there was no one around who could help him. As of now, it was a lost cause.

'_I remember the poster said building C,'_ Ren muttered to himself as he walked around the corner of the building, still aimlessly looking for the classroom, _'but I see no music clubroom…' _As_ s_mart as Ren was, he had a horrible sense of direction.

"Hey, Ren," a familiar voice called from behind.

Turning around, Ren saw that Akio was at the school gates and steadily walking towards him. Ren waved and waited until Akio had caught up to him.

"So… why are you here so early?" Akio asked when he reached where Ren was standing, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I came to look for the Light Music Club room, but… I'm having no luck as of now," Ren responded, slightly defeated. He slumped his shoulders as if to prove his point.

"Oh, that room," Akio chuckled slightly, "you know that its located in that building over there, right?" He pointed to the building directly across from the building Ren had wandered around. "I saw the poster and went looking for the room before I met up with you afterschool yesterday. It's on the second floor."

Ren facepalmed. He had been at the wrong building looking for the classroom.

_'My sense of direction got even worse...'_ Ren muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Ren held an uninterested expression as he sat in his seat, listening to the teacher ramble on about Chemistry. Before class started, Akio had promised to show him where the clubroom was at afterschool. As of now, he would just have to wait and listen until class ended.<p>

_'Oh my gosh... I am sooo bored...'_ Ren thought subconsciously while being half awake. It had been an hour and the teacher was still lecturing, this time about math. _'Today is taking forever...'_

Suddenly, the bell rang; signalling the start of lunch. Sighing, Ren took out his lunch and unwrapped his bento box. Today he was having miso fish on top of rice, with a side dish of pickled radish. He made his own lunch everyday since his parents were very busy; his dad was on business trips all over Japan while his mom worked all day and night. Typical workaholics.

"Ohhh, that looks delicious, Takahashi-kun!" a voice next to him exclaimed.

Looking to his right, Ren saw that Yui was looking at his food. She then looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Did you make you that?" Yui asked while still smiling, but was eyeing his food once again.

"Thanks, and yeah, I made this myself," he said with a smile. However, his smile faltered when he noticed that she didn't have any food herself.

"How come you don't have lunch yourself?" he asked, now having a worried expression on his face.

"Oh... I left my lunch at home..." Yui stopped smiling and started to look sad. "Ui told me to grab my lunch before I went to school, but I was running late again so I forgot it."

"I see.." Ren said in a low voice. "Well, tell ya what," he continued, his smile returning to his face. "I'm not hungry today so you can have my lunch."

As soon as he said that, he picked up his lunch, along with his chopsticks, and set it on Yui's desk. However, when he looked at her, he found her to be on the verge of tears. "Is something wrong Hirasawa-chan?"

Ren was surprised when Yui scooched her desk over to his and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Takahashi-kun," she said happily. The smile she gave Ren was the epitome of happiness.

He blushed, but was quick to regain his composure so that Yui wouldn't notice. "No problem Hirasawa-chan," he replied as he smiled back at Yui. _'At least she won't hungry anymore.' _he thought as he felt his stomach rumble slightly.

As he watched Yui dig happily into his lunch, he noticed a slip of paper in her pocket. As curious as he was, he didn't want to intrude on her privacy, assuming the note was something personal, so he chose not to ask about it.

Lunch passed fairly quickly, with Yui thanking him again for the lunch and hugging him (Ren didn't blush as hard this time). The teacher started to lecture again as soon as he walked in the door. Yui gave him a sheepish smile before turning around to face the front, appearing to be concentrated in class. Deep down, Ren knew that she had probably spaced out already.

Ren sighed. _'Here we go again...'_ he muttered. This went on for about an hour.

On the verge of spacing out, Ren took out a clean piece of paper and started to sketch pictures. He liked to draw when he was bored and had nothing to do. Looking out the window, he observed the school campus and started to sketch the trees and buildings. It was a while before he decided to stop drawing and nap until class ended. He put his paper back into his backpack and laid down on his arm. It wasn't long before he dozed off into wonderland...

* * *

><p>"Hey, Takahashi-kun... wake up."<p>

Ren could feel someone poking him as he awoke from his slumber. As his vision concentrated, he looked up to see Yui standing there with a worried expression on her face. _'Cute,'_ he thought dully as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He lifted his head and glanced around the classroom. All the seats were empty; everyone had already gone home or left to attend their club activities.

_'Oh, shit,'_ he muttered to himself quietly when he realized the situation. He quickly got up and started to gather his school materials and put them in his backpack.

"Phew... I thought you died, Takahashi-kun," Yui exclaimed as she let out a heavy, comical sigh in relief.

In his rush and panic, Ren had forgotten for a split second that Yui was still standing there waiting for him. He quickly snapped his attention back onto her when she spoke.

"You didn't wake up for two minutes after the bell rang, even when I poked you," she added.

Ren blushed in embarrasment and apologized for making her wait. He explained that he was very tired since he had woken up early to look for the Light Music Club classroom before class started.

_'I am never sleeping in class ever again...,'_ Ren mentally facepalmed as he watched Yui process all the information. '_I probably wouldn't have woken up if Yui wasn't here...'_

Suddenly, Yui's face lit up as she reached some sort of epiphany.

"Oh! I know about the Light Music Club!" she said energetically, raising one hand up to show emphasis. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the slip of paper that Ren had seen earlier.

"You mean this thing?" Yui held the paper out to Ren's face. In her excitement, she almost smacked him in the face with the it, but he quickly dodged and kept his head a safe distance from her hand.

_'That was a close one,'_ he thought before he read what was written on the slip of paper.

_Light Music Club_

_Want to learn how to play music?_  
><em>If so, the Light Music Club is the place to be.<em>  
><em>Come join now!<em>

_Located in Building C, top floor._

Around the text were pictures of different musical instruments with several chibi-looking figures playing them. It was hand-drawn and rather messy, but Ren still thought it looked sort of cool.

"So.. what instrument were you planning on playing?" Ren asked, still not taking his eyes off the paper. His eyes focused on the chibi-figure that appeared to be playing a Les Paul guitar.

"I was thinking about playing castanets," Yui said innocently. She then proceeded to mimic playing castanets while a goofy looking smile spread across her face. "I played them when I was in kindergarten!"

She seemed rather pleased with herself.

"So how about you Ren-kun?" Yui asked, looking at Ren with a curious expression. "What instrument are you going play?"

Ren was surprised. This was the first Yui had ever called him 'Ren-kun.' Though, he chose not to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't good to overreact. Focusing back on Yui's question, Ren was going to answer, but the door suddenly opened and Akio walked in.

"Oh, there you are," Akio said as he walked over to where Ren and Yui were standing. "I went looking for you at your locker, but you weren't there."

"By the way, who's the girl?" he then asked, staring at Yui with the same piercing gaze as like when he first met Ren.

"This is Yui Hirasawa," Ren told him, wrapping one arm around Yui to comfort her as he spoke, "and you're scaring her with your eyes, dude." Ren had noticed that Yui was slightly cowering from Akio.

"Oh shoot... I'm sorry Hirasawa-san," Akio apologized when he realized the fact too, giving Yui a small bow as an apology. "My name is Akio Nakamura by the way, nice to meet ya."

He had softened his voice as to not scare Yui again. It seemed to work as Yui stopped trembling and started to smile again. _'I need to stop scaring people with my eyes...'_ Akio noted to himself, seeing how much it affected other people. He then clapped his hands together and announced.

"So, are we all ready to head over to the Light Music Club room?" he asked, glancing at both Ren and Yui. "Assuming Hirasawa-san wants to come along check it out too."

The two nodded their heads and soon they were on their way to the so-called 'Light Music Club.'

* * *

><p>"You sure this is it?"<p>

The group stood outside the classroom to the Light Music Club. As Akio had said earlier, it was located on the second story of the building. Akio went to the door and knocked twice. Inside, someone shouted 'come in' and the group opened the door.

_'The club seems rather small...,'_ Ren observed as walked inside.

The so-called music room had several dusty cabinets and table set near the center of the back of the room. At this table sat three girls; one had midnight-black hair that flowed over her shoulders, another had brown hair and a headband that pulled back her bangs to show her forehead, while the last one had dirty blonde hair and eyebrows that looked somewhat like Japanese pickled radishes.

Ren felt his stomach rumble slightly.

_'Ok, now's not the time to be thinking about food...,'_ he muttered to himself.

Immediately the girl with the headband rushed up to them.

"Were you guys looking to join the club?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, we were hoping to look arou-" Ren began, but was cut off shortly by the girl.

"Here's your forms~," she continued, pulling some papers seemingly out of nowhere. It was like she didn't hear him at all. "Please film them out n-"

The girl with midnight-black hair had gotten up and punched the girl with the headband on the head. "Baka Ritsu, you're going to scare them off before they even consider..," she berated the girl with the headband, who lay on the floor holding her head in pain as a bump appeared. The group observed the scene with amusement.

_'Ok... so that wasn't weird at all,'_ Ren thought, raising an eyebrow.

The midnight-haired girl then turned back to face the group. "Sorry about that... My name is Mio and that's Tsumugi. We call her Mugi though." She pointed to girl who was still seated at the table; she smiled politely at the group. "And this is Ritsu-baka," she finished as she pointed to the girl who was still laying on the floor.

"Can I ask all of your names?" Mio then asked, giving the group another smile. Before Ren could answer, he was interrupted yet again.

"That's Ren-kun," Yui said as she pointed to me. She then turned and pointed at Akio, "He's Akio-kun and I'm Yui!" Yui smiled happily; she looked rather proud herself when she had finished introducing all of them just like Mio. Ren blushed lightly when he heard Yui call him 'Ren-kun' a second time, but managed to keep a straight face. Akio just simply looked on with amusement.

"Nice to meet you guys." Mio smiled. She then continued, "since you're all here, why don't you guys make yourselves at home. I'll tell you everything you'd want to know about the club." She gestured them inside the room and pulled out three additional chairs.

The group found themselves seated at the table with a slice of cake and a cup of tea placed in front of them by Mugi.

_'This could be a tea party club too,'_ Ren thought, still eyeing the cake in front of him. He looked over at Yui and Akio. Yui had already happily dug into her cake while Akio was sipping his tea.

Ren sweat-dropped at the scene, but picked up his fork and took a bite of his cake too. Never had he tasted a better-tasting cake than this one. _'Amazing, this is really, really good,'_ he thought as his eyes widened in surprise.

As the group were polishing off their snacks, Mio had sat down and started to explain. She talked about the different instruments that the club played and what the club's goal was (which turned out to be performing at Budokan).

"So what instruments do you guys play?" Mio asked as she finished her explanation.

Ren was the first to answer.

"I play the guitar," he said with a smile. "I've been playing for about six years now."

He looked over to Yui and Akio when he finished answering.

"Bass," Akio answered, giving a slight grin. "I've been playing for about six years too."

Now everyone's attention was on Yui now. The girl fidgeted in her seat before she answered too.

"Ummm... I play the c-castanets!" she answered, stuttering at first, but ending with determination. She grinned goofily and made a peace sign with her fingers.

There was an awkward pause in the room.

Everyone except Ren, as he already knew what she played, stared at Yui increduously. Yui gave a sheepish chuckle and rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrasment.

_'What if castanets isn't enough...,'_ her inner self told her. _'Am I not going to be allowed in the club?'_

Mio noticed the normally cheerful girl shaking nervously.

"But you're willing to learn how to play a band instrument, right Yui?" Mio asked, as though she had read Yui's thoughts.

The airheaded girl snapped out of her trance and nodded fervently at Mio.

"Yep, of course Mio-chan," Yui replied happily. She then proceeded to grin sheepishly at Ren, who smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

"Well that settles it!" Ritsu, who had been silent until this moment, exclaimed. "We'll bring our instruments tomorrow and play for Yui so she can decide what she wants to learn."

"Me and Akio will also bring our instruments to play for you guys too," Ren added as he grinned.

"We'll be looking forward to it," Mio said as she smiled towards the three.

After a while of chatting and eating tasty snacks, the group left the club room and went their seperate ways home.

* * *

><p>"Phew, what a day!" Ren exclaimed as he plopped himself onto his bed.<p>

Ren let out a content sigh; he was going to be looking forward to playing for the group tomorrow.

_'Well, I can't fall asleep in class again,'_ Ren thought to himself as he lay in his bed, remembering what had happened in class with Yui earlier that day. _'Need to be fully energized tomorrow.'_

He sighed contently again as he pulled the blanket over himself. Snuggling into his pillow, he clapped twice and the lights went out.

A few moments later, Ren was fast asleep.

In the corner of his room, a newly re-tuned guitar lean against the wall...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated~ :D**


End file.
